mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yūko Mita
| birth_place = Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = Akuma-kun as Akuma-kun Magical Princess Minky Momo as Pipiru Urusei Yatsura as Benten Dr. Slump as Tsururin Tsun and Turbo Norimaki GeGeGe no Kitarou (3rd) as Neko-Musume Maison Ikkoku as Akemi Roppongi | website = }} , real name , is a seiyū born on August 14, 1954 in Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan. She is known for playing gentle, sexy bishōjo (such as Akemi in Maison Ikkoku) as well as many roles of young boys. Her hobbies include tennis and skiingSee Aoni Production. Accessed July 2, 2006.. She is employed by the talent management firm Aoni Production. Anime TV *''Anmitsu Hime'' (Amaguri no Suke) *''Aishite Night'' (Hashizō) *''Akuma-kun'' (Akuma-kun) *''Anpanman'' (Eclair-san, Bananaman, Popo, Penguin-kun) *''Captain Tsubasa'' (Andre) *''Detective Conan'' (Kazuki Kinukawa) *''Cinderella Monogatari'' (Palette) *''City Hunter'' (Sayaka Isegami (ep.10)) *''Dr. Slump'' (Turbo, Tsururin) *''Dragon Ball'' (Turbo) *''Dragon Ball Z Special 1: Bardock, The Father of Goku'' (Seripa) *''Dragon Quest'' (Daisy) *''Edokko Boy Gatten Tasuke'' (Bonten Marutasuke, Daisuke) *''Fighting Foodons'' (Pitan) *''Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro'' (3rd series) (Neko Musume) *''Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro'' (4th series) (Ubume) *''Gu Gu Ganmo'' (Linda) *''Guru Guru Town Hanamaru-kun'' (Mother) *''Hello! Lady Lin'' (Sophy) *''Highschool! Kimen-gumi'' (Ippei Kawa) *''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' (Shia Has) *''The Kabocha Wine'' (Akemi (ep.94), Kōhei) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Sekkoro) *''Little Lulu to Chitcha na Nakama'' (Willie) *''Magic Idol Pastel Yumi'' (Momoko Hanazono) *''Magic Star Magical Emi'' (Misaki Kazuki) *''Magical Angel Creamy Mami'' (Posi) *''Magical Fairy Persia'' (Puri Puri, Tsutomu (young)) *''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' (Pipiru) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (Akemi Roppongi) *''Maple Town Stories'' (Cindy, Karl) *''Mirai Robo Daltanias'' (Ochame) *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' (Shinzō Hattori) *''Norakuro-kun'' (Keita Kinoshita) *''Obake no Q-tarō'' (P-ko) *''Plawres Sanshiro'' (Aya) *''Pokonyan!'' (Pokonyan) *''Pokémon'' (Ibuki; Clair in the English version) *''Ranma ½'' (Madame Sanpōru, Ori) *''Robin Hood no Daibōken'' (Will) *''Sailor Moon'' (Higure Akiyama) *''Sasuga no Sarutobi'' (Mika Ishikawa) *''Shin Bikkuriman'' (Saracchi) *''Soar High! Isami'' (Kei Tsukikage) *''Stop! Hibari-kun'' (Jun) *''Super Bikkuriman'' (Rock Princess Dinas) *''Super Doll★Licca-chan'' (Dai Takabayashi) *''Tokimeki Tonight'' (Tsuppari) *''Ultra B'' (Ultra B) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Benten, Kaede (ep.55, spring special), Juliet (ep.17)) *''YAT Anshin Uchū Ryokō'' (Bukkī, MAM, Tsuyoko, others) OVA *''Dominion Tank Police'' (Annapuma) *''Dream Dimension Hunter Fandora'' (Sōto) *''Magical Princess Minky Momo: Yume no Naka no Rondo'' (Pipiru) *''Ningen Kakumei'' (Ikue Toda) *''Tenamonya Voyagers'' (Space Trash Paraila) *''Urusei Yatsura'' series (Benten) *''Vampire Wars'' (Brigit) Movies *''Soreike! Anpanman: Lyrical★Magical Mahō no Gakkō'' (Popo) *''Crayon Shin-chan: The Adult Empire Strikes Back'' (Hiroshi (as a child)) *''Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen'' (Akemi Roppongi) *''Make-Up! Sailor Senshi'' (Katarina) *''Ninja Hattori-kun: Nin Nin Ninpō Enikki no Maki'' (Shinzō Hattori) *''Pokonyan! Kyūryū ga Ugoitanyan'' (Pokonyan) *''Urusei Yatsura'' series (Benten) *''A Wind Named Amnesia'' (Sue) Games *''Gensō Senshi Valis'' (Reiko) *''Sentimental Graffiti 2'' (Emiko Sugihara) *''Kono Yo no Hate de Koi wo Utau Shōjo YU-NO'' (Amanda) Tokusatsu *''Tetsuwan Tantei Robotakku'' (Mogurakkī (voice)) Drama CDs *''Saint Elza Crusaders'' (Manami Oguri) Dubbing *''TUGS'' (Sunshine) *''Budgie The Little Helicopter (Pippa Patsy and Enivieve) Other *''Shin Dotchi no Ryōri Show'' (Yellow Kitchen "Which-kun" (voice)) References External links * Aoni Production * Anime News Network Category:1954 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo fr:Yūko Mita ja:三田ゆう子 pt:Yūko Mita zh:三田友子